Arsenic trioxide, an inorganic compound, has been approved for the treatment of patients with relapsed or refractory acute promyelocytic leukemia (APL) and is being evaluated as therapy for other leukemia types. Preliminary data and recent experience in the U.S., however, suggest a role for arsenic trioxide in the other hematologic cancers as well. Consequently, the activity of arsenic trioxide as an anti-leukemic agent is currently being investigated in many types of leukemia. Although the results look favorable in terms of the response rate of some of the leukemia types that are being investigated, systemic toxicity of arsenic trioxide is a problem (Soignet et al., 1999; Wiernik et al., 1999; Geissler et al., 1999; Rousselot et al., 1999).
S-dimethylarsino-glutathione (SGLU-1) has a multifaceted mechanism of action mediated by disrupted mitochondrial function, increased reactive oxygen species (ROS) production, modified signal transduction, and anti-angiogenesis and has been shown to be active against multiple in vitro and animal cancer models.